Jimmy Clark
'Jimmy Clark '''is a character in ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, ''and he may also cameo in ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. ''He is a member of the Shark Hunters and is portrayed by Will M. Jurassic Shark II Jimmy is first mentioned by Russell Griffin as being one of several people who had an interest in joining the Shark Hunters. Jimmy first appears alongside Chase Landon as the two stumble across the shark cage that Chase used to fight the shark in the first film. After Chase explains what happened with it, the two walk off to find Eddie. Jimmy later appears with Chase in his garage, and he sees Carter Phillips and Eddie Jackson run over, bringing the news that the sharks escaped. Chase calls Russell, with Jimmy then following Chase into his garage to retrieve their weapons. When Carter and Eddie see the Hammerhead Shark, Chase and Jimmy come outside. Jimmy and the others fight the Hammerhead Shark, with Jimmy's weapons breaking in the process. As a result, Jimmy picks up a hockey stick, and is ordered by Chase to find Brett Nelson. Jimmy is absent throughout most of the battle, although he most likely parters with Brett to find the sharks before Brett partners with Dan Bruines. After Russell saves Chase and Dan from Quinn Freeman, Jimmy is seen with Gabe Reynolds, and the five of them team together and head to Chase's swingset to stage a final battle with the Hammerhead Shark. Upon arriving, Jimmy climbs the monkey bars and retrieves a swing for Russell. Russell uses the swing to hold the shark's mouth open so that Chase can crawl inside to deactivate it. After Chase goes inside and the shark veers back, Jimmy is shocked, as he stands on the roof of the swingset gazing down at the ongoing battle. Ultimately, Russell comes up with the plan to tear the shark's head open with a pocketknife and rip its brain out. Russell has Jimmy get him the same swing, which Russell has Gabe use to pin the shark against the swingset, allowing Russell to rip out its brain and kill it. After the shark dies, Russell, Gabe and Jimmy run over to its body, with Jimmy kicking off its tail. After briefly being thought as dead, Chase emerges from the shark's mouth, and convinces Russell to call the police so that they can take the Hammerhead's body away. Although Russell disagress at first, believing that the Shark Hunters won't be needed anymore, Gabe and Jimmy further convince him to do so. When Chase says that the Shark Hunters are meant to take a fall at times, Jimmy adds that when they do, they'll win. Russell winds up calling the police, and they later take away the Hammerhead's body. Jimmy survived the "Retribution Incident." His partnership with the Shark Hunters is currently unknown. Also, like his fellow Shark Hunters, his reputation and future have both become uncertain. Jurassic Shark III While he survived the "Retribution Incident," Jimmy's involvement with ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution is currently unknown. Will M may not have an interest in reprising the role. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:2013 SS7 Storyline Category:Starscream7 Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2014 SS7 Storyline Category:2015 SS7 Storyline Category:Shark Hunters